Parce que sans toi, je ne vis pas
by Bouh-ahh
Summary: Pov de Naruto, Sasuke est avec lui, juste pour une nuit mais il va bientôt repartir.


Tu es là…

Prés de moi…

Tu dors encore ...

Remarque, il fait nuit ...

Tu dois être épuisé après nos ébats ...

Juste pour une nuit ,tu es venu me rejoindre ...

Me disant que tu avais besoin de moi ...

Besoin de mon sourire ...

Je t'aime et tu le sais ...

Tu me l'as dit également ...

Que tu m'aimais ...

Mais je le sais bien ...

Dès que tu te réveilleras ...

Tu t'en iras ...

Aussi vite que tu es venu ...

Je suis heureux ...

Car tu es à mes côtés...

Mais tu vas me quitter ...

Déjà ...

Je te regarde...

Toi ...

Si paisible ...

Du moins tu en as l'air ...

Tu ne me dis jamais si tu vas mal ...

Ta fierté peut-être ...

J'aimerais pouvoir partager ma vie avec toi ...

Mais tu as des choses à faire ...

A accomplir...

Je me lève et me met devant la fenêtre...

Je regarde la lune ...

Sais-tu combien de fois je l'ai regardée en pensant à toi ? Sûrement pas ...

Chaque soir je la regarde ...

Je trouve qu'elle te ressemble ...

Si belle ... Brillante et terne à la fois...

Tu sais elle nous attire ...

On a envie de la regarder ...

Mais lorsqu'on la regarde longtemps ...

On s'aperçoit qu'elle a l'air triste ...

Un peu comme toi ...

Beau mais froid et triste...

Tu sais ton silence parfois et comme le sien ...

On a envie de savoir ...

Savoir pour la faire briller plus encore...

J'aimerais que tu oublis ton but ...

Mais je sais que tu ne peux pas ...

Tu ne veux pas ...

Je ne t'obligerais à rien ...

Je t'entends bouger mais moi, je ne bouge pas ...

Je suis pétrifié ...

Pétrifié à l'idée que tu partes maintenant...

Tu m'appelles ...

Je n'ai pas le choix alors je me retourne ...

Tu me souris tristement ...

Je m'approche de toi et me couche contre toi, sans un mot...

Je ferme les yeux ...

J'entends ta respiration se faire régulière et lente ...

Tu dors ...

Je reste contre toi ...

Je ne veux pas bouger...

Je refuse ...

Les heures passent...

Je me mets dos à toi ...

Je fais semblant de dormir ...

Tandis que je t'entends te réveiller...

Je ne bouge pas ...

Je ne dis rien ...

Je ne veux pas ...

Ne me le dit pas ...

Ne me dit pas que c'est l'heure ...

Que tu dois y aller ...

Je ne veux pas ...

Je te sens te coller contre moi ...

Contre mon dos ...

Je reste immobile...

Tu m'embrases doucement et tendrement dans le cou ...

Tu cherches à me réveiller ...

Je ne bougerais pas !

Je garderais mes yeux fermé !

Je me le promets !

Tu te lèves ...

Je t'entends te rhabiller ...

Je ne bouge pas ...

Le temps me semble si long ...

Peut être le fais-tu durer ...

Je t'entends murmurer un " **Je t'aime Tenshi ... à bientôt **" ...

Sans contrôler le moindre de mes faits et gestes je sors du lit et me jette dans tes bras ...

Tu me regarde surpris ...

C'est vrai que tu croyais que je dormais ...

Je ne voulais pas bouger ...

Et je suis la à te serrer dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendais...

Le plus triste c'est que c'est le cas ...

Ma vie dépend de toi...

Je t'aime tellement ...

C'est dur de te laisser partir ...

Te reperdre encore une fois ...

Tu as beau m'avoir dit que ton cœur n'appartenait qu'à moi ...

Si tu n'es pas là ... à quoi me sert-il ?

Je veux être prés de toi ...

Te sentir contre moi ...

Frissonner à ton contact ...

Sentir tes baisers doux et sauvage à la fois ...

Ne part pas ...

Si seulement ces mots pouvaient sortir ..

Mais ils ne veulent pas ...

Ma gorge se sert terriblement...

Je m'effondre à terre, glissant le long de ton corps…

Je m'étais juré de ne pas bouger et je t'ai pris dans mes bras ...

Je m'étais juré de ne pas pleurer et voila que je le fait ... à tes pieds ...

Tu te baisses et me sers contre toi ...

Un doux et tendre " **Je t'aime **" sort de ta bouche…

Peut être le dernier...

Tu essuies mes larmes et te lèves ...

J'ai envie de te crier de ne pas partir ...

De rester avec moi mais je n'y arrive pas...

Tu prononces des mots que je n'entends plus ...

Pourquoi ? ...

Pourquoi ...

J'entends la porte claquer…

Je relève la tête ... tu n'es plus là ...

Et là je me sens vide ...

Sans toi …

Sans toi ce n'est plus une vie ...

Et c'est la que je comprends ...

Enfin ...

Je me lève et dévale les escaliers de mon appartement ...

Je cours ...

Traversant les rues à une allure démesurée ...

Je tombe et trébuche plus d'une fois ...

Je me relève ...

Je ne te laisserais pas partir !

Je te vois devant ces portes.

Je cris ton prénom ...

Tu t'arrêtes sans te retourner ...

Je m'avance lentement vers toi ...

Tu te retourne enfin ...

Tu me regarde avec étonnement et appréhension...

Je suis en face de toi et je te prends la main...

Tu me regarde ...

Je lance une phrase " **Tu avais oublié quelqu'un… Allons-y **"

Tu me regarde avec des yeux ébahis ...

Tu me demande alors " **Es-tu sûre ? **"

Je ne te regarde même pas et j'emboîte le pas sans un mot...

Je l'ai dit ...

Je ne te laisserais pas partir ...

Pas sans moi ...

" **Et ton rêve ? **"

Je le regarde et lui répond sans hésitation

" **Mon rêve ? Si tu n'es pas la ... ce n'est pas drôle d'être Hokage ... **"

Et je continus à marcher, tu me rattrape et repend ma main ...

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend ...

Je deviens tout comme toi un déserteur à cette seconde même ...

Mais je m'en fou ...

Seul toi m'importe ...

Peut être que contre ton frère, tu perdras la vie et que je ne pourrais agir ...

Mais je resterais à côté jusqu'à la fin ...

Parce que sans toi ...

Je ne vis plus ...

" **Sans toi ... je ne vis plus…**"

J'ai parler tout haut sans m'en rendre compte..

Tu me sers dans tes bras en guise de réponse et m'embrasse…

Tu as raison…

Les baisers veulent tout dire ...

Et tu sais quoi ?

Tes baisers ne valent même pas tout l'or du monde ...

Je ne regrette pas mon choix ...

Et avancer vers l'inconnu ne me fais pas peur ...

Tu es avec moi ...

Je n'ai pas peur ...

Je t'aime et te confie mon cœur ...

Je te fais confiance…

Nous marchons vers cet inconnu...

Notre avenir...

Notre futur ...


End file.
